


Wake Up, I Don't Have Food. (Jason Grace x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: A short one shot for Jason Grace's birthday.





	Wake Up, I Don't Have Food. (Jason Grace x Reader)

       "Jason. Jaasssssooonnn. JASON!" You yell shaking the boy.

       "Wha," he slurred raising his head from the pillow. He squinted at you then felt around his bedside table for his glasses. Soon enough he gave up since his glasses were actually in the drawer. He then feel asleep again.

       "Jason," you sighed sitting next to him. "Wakey, wakey. Eggs an- actually no. Wake up, I don't have food. But still."

      He groaned again and lifted his head. "You won't let me sleep I'm on my birthday? Seriously?"

      You gave him a deadpan look and reached into his bedside table and grabbed his glasses. Setting the glasses on his face you chuckled a bit as he continued to squint. Holding you hand out to him you struggled to pull him into a sitting position.

     "So, there's no food?" Jason asked you as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "You could've lied to me you know. At least I would be awake when I was disappointed."

      You smiled at him, "Nah. You need a reality check every once in a while. This was it."

      "But it's my birthday. Doesn't that usually mean food?" He asked swinging his legs to the edge of the bed.

      "Well, yes. But not till later. Besides the saying goes 'Wakey, wakey, Eggs and bacey.' And I don't know how to cook eggs. I didn't want to lie to myself."

      Jason stood up and gave you an odd look. You smiled at him and grabbed his hand. You lead him out of the room and towards to kitchen.

       "I may not have eggs and bacon, but I do have have pancakes."

       Let's just say, that made the start of his day amazing.


End file.
